The Magic Panda
by Giant Red Panda
Summary: What do pandas have to do with magic? A young girl named Marty, who has been raised at a panda sanctuary, is now a witch attending Hogwarts. She has a panda companion who loves to get into trouble and Marty meets a new, human, friend.
1. Marty's Life

A/N: First story for me. I really have no idea where this is going to go, so any suggestions would be nice. I take that back. I know where it's going a little bit, but still suggestions would be nice. :)

On to the story!

I do not own Harry Potter. At all. Sadly. I got my information from my head and the lovely site of pottermore. :)

* * *

><p><span>Diary Entry 1<span>

Hmmm, I don't really like diary. This is going to be my journal instead.

Journal Entry 1

I guess I should start with the basics of my life. My name is...actually I'll get back to that since I have a whole reason behind my name. I'm an eleven-year old, Caucasian girl and I live in Japan. I have brown hair, green eyes, and a funny, independent, yet shy personality. I am not a girly girl and would much rather play sports then go shopping. What else...Oh yeah, I'm a witch! In the magical sense, not the bad attitude sense. I guess that covers my looks and personality. Now for my background story.

I didn't have a normal childhood. I was raised by a very kind and caring Japanese couple whom I do call Mom and Dad. My parents run and maintain a panda sanctuary. They have both red pandas and giant pandas. They are so adorable and loving! Anyways, if you hadn't already guessed, I'm adopted. My birth parents had left me on a tree branch. Really! I'm not joking! Mom and Dad said they had to get a giant panda to let go of me. I've been helping out at the sanctuary ever since then. Oh yeah, my name. Since I looked so western, aka American, they decided to give me the most ancient American name ever Gertrude Margaret Spinsky. Needless to say, I have a nickname. I go by Marty.

The tree that I was found in is now my homework tree. I would always take my homework up there to complete. Pandas are surprisingly good company. Except for Rascal. Rascal is a red panda that ALWAYS stole my homework among other important things! I was in that tree when the first letter came. It was delivered by an owl with extremely shiny feathers. I was very confused to say the least. The letter said...

_Mahoutokuro_

_Headmistress: Kimino Moriko _(Then it said things that I didn't know the meaning of.)

_Dear Gertrude Margaret Spinsky, _(ugh, why did they have to name me that?)

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Mahoutokuro Magical School for Witches and Wizards. In this envelope is a list of supplies needed for your first year. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Asanuma Hajime, Deputy Headmaster. _

I ran to my parents with the letter. I can remember thinking, _I'm not a witch! I'm not magical. I'm just ordinary Marty! _The biggest shock came from my parents. Turns out my mom was a squib, so she was beyond thrilled at the letter. She had told Dad about the magical world, so he wasn't that shocked. I was the only one losing my head over this. Mom sat me down and started to ask me some things so that I could see reason.

_"Do you remember when you were little? You would levitate Rascal when he stole your stuff?"_

_ "What? I levitated Rascal?"_

_ "Yes, you did. That's when your father and I knew we had a very magical baby in our lives," _my mom had said with a calm, kind smile.

_ "Well...what else happened?"_

Mom then regaled me with stories of my younger, much more magical, self. She saved the best for the last. _"You would also talk to the pandas."_ All I could do was stare and then I had just walked out of the room. I spent the rest of that day wandering around the sanctuary, just listening to my surroundings. Turns out I could understand what the pandas were saying. Many just talked about bamboo and how delicious it was. It was, oddly enough, quite relaxing to listen to.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go Journal. My magical background. While I'm at it, I should write about my trip to the magical shopping place, Diagon Alley.<p>

I had gotten a list of stuff to get for school. I was so excited about getting my wand. Mom told me about all the different kinds of wand woods and wand cores.

Apple for charming people, Blackthorn for warriors, Fir for survivors, Redwood for the lucky, and my favorite Cherry. Cherry is a rare wand wood, very powerful, and the owner of one is highly respected.

My favorite of the cores is phoenix feather. It is so amazing in power and in beauty! Dragon heartstring would be okay. It's for strong people, but I don't think I'm that strong. Unicorn hair was probably my most likely option.

Anyways, on to my account of Diagon Alley. Mom and I had gotten a hotel room to stay at. We were going to be there for a few days. Mom took us into a very loud restaurant in the morning, but she just walked to the back. We went into a storage room and Mom tapped the bricks in certain sequence.

"Mom," I had said, "what are you doing?"

"This is the only way a squib can enter Diagon Alley. The bricks recognize magical heritage, not one's own magical ability."

The first day we got all of the books I needed. I was exhausted. Who knew so much walking was needed in a magical place?

Day two was for window shopping. I got a set of robes, some wizard candy, looked at brooms, and we even went to the Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie. The animals were nice, but they weren't pandas. I still didn't get my wand on that day. Ollivander's was closed for the day.

Day three, wand buying day! I went in to Ollivander's and waited in line for my wand. I finally got to the front and Mr. Ollivander handed me an Ash with Unicorn core. It didn't work, at all. It just sat there in my hand.

Mr. Ollivander sighed, "Nope. Not that one. Let's try this one." He handed me a Maple with Dragon Heartstring. That was a bad idea. The wand flew out of my hand and broke his office window.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry," I apologized. I put my hands in my pockets. Mom was trying to hide a smile.

Mr. Ollivander said, "It's okay. It's okay. We know to stay away from Maple now, don't we?" He gave me a few more wands to try. None of them worked for me. Most caused some sort of catastrophe to happen. Then, it happened. Mr. Ollivander reached for a box on the third shelf. "Many people have tried this wand, but none have been a match for it. Let's see if it is meant for you." He opened the box and handed me a beautiful wand. I grabbed the handle and everything felt right. "Looks like we found your wand Miss Spinsky. It is a 12 ½ inch Cherry with dragon heartstring. Hmm, it's quite flexible as well. Very nice wand," he said approvingly.

It was the wand that I had wanted! I was so happy. Mom payed for the wand and she took me to the candy store again to celebrate.

My first few days of being a witch passed without incident. I guess my first few days of _knowing_ that I was a witch. I couldn't wait for school to start. Maybe magical school would be better than muggle school? Maybe my friends wouldn't be pandas?

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope you liked it so far. Feedback would be nice. :)


	2. News and the Train Ride

A/N: Second part is here. Last one for today. I need to replenish my brain juices. :P

* * *

><p><span>Journal Entry 2<span>

(Written from hotel room in London. The day before term starts.)

I got a letter from an owl a few days ago. Turns out they have too many students in Mahoutokuro. Some students were transferred to other schools and I was one of them. I'm now going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope I can still make some friends. Going to sleep for now. Goodnight, Journal.

Journal entry 3

(Written on Hogwarts Express on the way to school.)

Who in the world makes an invisible platform at a train station? I had to run through a wall! This magic stuff is so difficult. Mom barely had enough time to hug me and say goodbye. Dad had to stay home with the pandas, so he didn't get to see me off. I'm sitting in one of the train compartments right now. I managed to get one to myself. So much for making friends, right? Haha, guess I'm just destined to be a loner. Oh, someone is knocking on the door. I'll write again in a little bit.

I am very upset at a certain red panda right now. But on the bright side, I made a friend! She is also a transfer student from Mahoutokuro. Her name is Kate Kuji. Her family is full of divers. They take pictures of undersea life and they get to swim with whales! Actually, that's what their cover story is for the muggles. They actually get potion ingredients that can only be found undersea. It's so cool! To be able to get the more dangerous ingredients, Kate said that she has to get a bagful of barnacles off the bottom of a whale's belly to show that she is ready. She hasn't passed it yet, but she hopes to soon.

Back to the red panda that I'm mad at. Rascal decided to hitch a ride to Hogwarts. I am very upset with him since he is supposed to be at the sanctuary. I didn't want to scare off my new friend, however, so I just fumed in silence. Kate thought that he was my familiar or something like that. I still hardly know any of these terms. I decided to ask Kate and hoped she wouldn't run away.

"Hey, Kate. What exactly is a familiar?"

"What? Oh, a familiar is an animal that has a magical bond with a witch or wizard. This little guy seems to be very attached to you," Kate said all of this and then held Rascal up in the air while making baby faces at him. I couldn't help but smile, which earned me a glare from my very prideful Rascal. I sent him a look that said_ serves you right._

Kate was telling me all about her family on the train ride. She comes from a long line of wizards and witches. Some very prestigious while most are average. One of her uncles works for the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Her grandmother still goes deep sea diving for ingredients. Her mom makes an amazing seafood pasta dish. Her life is so exciting! Kate's also been home schooled up until now. She already knows a few spells. Her wand is pretty cool too. It's an 11 inch Rowan wood with a Unicorn hair core.

I ended up telling her about my life, too. She loved hearing about the giant pandas when they climbed up trees. They do look awfully cute sitting on such a tiny branch. I told her about pandas false thumbs and how they use them to climb down trees. Turns out she was just as interested about pandas as I was about whales. I even told her I was adopted, though I didn't tell her about the circumstances in which I was left. She really liked my wand as well. It was, by far, my most prized possession.

Farther down on the train ride we noticed a scenery change. It was beautiful. A huge lake, bigger than any I've seen before, stretched out before us. It was like looking at glass. The most beautiful sight of all was the castle in the distance. It was still far away, but all of the windows were lit up and it looked so homey.

At that time a girl popped her head into our compartment to tell us to change into our robes. On our way to change I saw so many cool and unusual things. One girl changed her cat into a drinking glass, another boy had a really bad looking runny nose, and way too many kids had candy from the trolley. Kids were bouncing off the walls! Literally! Some older kids were moving some first years around the train by just waving their wands. Kate and I hurried past them not wanting to attract attention.

We were on our back to the compartment, Kate fiddling with her collar, when I heard something that made me stop. "Awww, look at this cute, red, raccoon thing," a girl's voice cooed. _Red raccoon thing. That Rascal did not leave the compartment, _I thought to myself. I poked my head behind the door where the cooing was coming from. It was a bad idea to do that. It was the compartment of the older kids who had been teasing the other first years. In the middle of their group was my red panda.

* * *

><p>I chose Kate Kuji as her name because of a couple reasons. I took Kate from Keto. Keto is a Greek name which means sea monster. Kuji comes from Kujira which means whale in Japanese. One of my friends gave me the name of Kuji. :D<p> 


	3. Panda and House

A/N: I am actually quite pleased with this chapter. Not so much with the end, though. Oh well, please review!

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><span>Journal Entry 4<span>

(Written in room of new Howgwarts House)

Sorry I took so long to write after Rascal showed up. The train stopped, I had to go to the castle, got sorted, in new house, had a feast. Okay, deep breath. I'm getting overwhelmed. Let me start from the beginning.

Rascal that stupid red panda. He had gotten me into a sticky situation. He was in a compartment with people that had green on their robes. From what I'd seen on the train, green-robed people were avoided.

"Marty, those are Slytherins. Get your panda and run," Kate whispered urgently into my ear.

I decided to be a little diplomatic. "Hi, sorry for the intrusion, but I seem to have lost my pet. Oh, there he is. May I please get him?" I was just proud of myself for having gotten the words out of my mouth. My heart was beating like a cornered bunny rabbit's. And then came the answer.

"No," a blonde headed boy answered. "Now go away." To my utter shame I vocalized a whimper type noise, closed the door, and turned to Kate. She had a determined look on her face. Then she proposed a crazy plan...

The door to the Slytherin compartment slammed open. Kate ran in and started making noises similar to a whale while she danced. The Slytherins were quite shocked. That's when I ran in and grabbed Rascal from one of the older girls. She was so distracted by Kate that I had no problem running out with that troublesome, fluffy, red panda. Behind me I heard Kate say, "And that's how whales do it." We had about five seconds to run before they came out to get us. Did you know that pandas are hard to run with? Especially when you are in a cramped train aisle?

We made it to our little compartment and sat down. Kate did a little spell that, I assume, locked our door. I started laughing then. It started out as a giggle and turned into a full out burst of laughter. Kate soon followed. Even Rascal did the panda laugh I've come to know. They kind of shake and if they get really into it then they make a snorting type noise. This just made Kate and me laugh even more.

I did have to get serious with Rascal for a few seconds. I decided to risk talking to him in front of Kate. My thoughts were that, if she would dance and make whale noises to help me, then she wouldn't care about me talking to pandas. "Rascal, you were a very bad red panda. You were supposed to wait here. Explain yourself, mister."

"I sorry. I just wanted to explore this place. I like adventure!" Rascal responded.

"Kate and I almost got into very big trouble because of you," I scolded him. Rascal had started shuffling his front feet. He was looking down, appearing to be very ashamed of his actions.

"I sorry. I did not know they were like that. They would not let me leave. I sorry," Rascal said all of this with a very sorrowful look in his eyes. The only thing worse than puppy dog eyes...are panda eyes. They just pull you in!

"Okay, okay. It's alright. Just be more careful and stay on your best behavior. I still need to get it okayed for you to be here."

"Yay! I mean, yes ma'am." Rascal had enough sense to lay down in one of the seats and not move.

I looked over to Kate, ready to explain what just happened. She had already started talking, however. "Oh my gosh! You can talk to pandas! That is so amazing! I have a friend who can talk to pandas. What did Rascal say? Was he saying sorry? He should say sorry-"

"Kate.."

"because he could have-"

"Kate, you're..."

"I just think it's so awesome-"

"Oh my gosh! A whale!" I said pointing to the lake. Kate shut up and looked out the window. "Finally. You're okay with me talking to pandas?"

Kate looked questioningly over at me. "Well, of course. Were you not listening to me? I said it was awesome!"

"Oh, well, okay then. Thanks," I replied with a grateful smile. The train slid to a stop. We had arrived at Hogwarts. Kate and I gathered around the other kids we assumed were first years.

Kate leaned over to me and whispered, "How do they know where to go?"

I pointed to the very large man in front of the group. "Maybe because the giant man with the oversized lantern is saying 'Follow me, first years. This way for first years!' But it's just a guess," I said with a joking smile. I got a deserved punch to the arm for that.

We were soon loaded into boats, gliding over the lake I saw earlier. The giant man spoke in a booming, yet kind voice to all of us. He said, "This is the Black Lake. You don't want to be fallin' in to that water. Giant squid lives there. He's usually nice to first years, though. Helps 'em back in the boats if 'ey fall in. By the way, the name's Hagrid. You'll all do well to remember me, seein' as I might be one of your teahers." He walked us up to the big castle doors and handed us over to Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress. Hagrid waved to all of us as he went into the noisiest room I've ever heard. By the looks of it, us first years were headed there next.

We walked through the big double doors into the place called the Great Hall. It really was a great hall. A high vaulted ceiling ending in a night sky and clouds. The clouds were moving! It was amazing! Candles were also floating in the air. On their own, candles, floating. This place was so awesome. Someone nudged me in my side. It was Kate. She didn't have to say anything. I knew I was staring all around, but I really didn't care. Kate was smiling at me with excitement surrounding her persona. I was ready for whatever happened next.

Our group of first years stopped at the bottom of the steps leading to the teachers and staff table. An old stole with an even older looking hat was waiting up there for us. The stool didn't look safe to sit on and the hat didn't healthy to put on. What were they going to make us do? That's when Professor McGonagall started calling out names. I had missed the explanation of what to do. Darn it! I paid attention to everything else.

And just when I thought I couldn't get surprised, something magical happened. The hat started to sing. Yes, that's right. The old hat sang. I can't remember all of the words but it mentioned getting sorted in the correct house. Gryffindor was for those brave at heart. Their daring, nerve and chivalry set them apart. Next came Hufflepuff. The house for those who were loyal, just, and not afraid of hard work. Ravenclaws were wise, clever, and willing to learn. Lastly came the Slytherins. Slytherin House had people who were cunning and ambitious. When the hat was done singing, Professor McGonagall started calling out names.

"Elizabeth Allgood!" called out the professor. I watched as Elizabeth walked up, sat on the stool, and the professor put the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. One of the tables, I'm assuming Ravenclaw, started clapping and cheering. It progressed like that for many names. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and so on and so on. Kate and I were playing a discreet yet intense match of thumb wrestling.

"Dylan Kilen!" Kate and I stopped playing our game. She was going to be soon.

"SLYTHERIN!" A round of lazy applause came from the Slytherin table.

"Kate Kuji!" Kate walked up to the stool with her head held high. She seemed a little nervous, but not much. The hat only hovered over her head before shouting,

"GRYYYYFFINDOR!" I smiled broadly for my friend. Gryffindor would suit her well. I wondered where I was going to end up. My name was called surprisingly fast. I glanced around me and found that I was the last one. I would be the last one.

"Gertrude Spinsky!" Oh, how I hate my name. I could hear a few snickers from some of the tables. I did smile a little, because I thought of my parents. I walked up to the stool trying to not go too fast or too slow. I don't know if it worked. I sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on my head. The hat started to move my head while it appeared to think. I kept hearing it mumble. I decided to relax a little, since it looked like I was going to be a second or two. Some uncomfortable shuffling and murmuring could be heard from the tables. I heard the hat take a big breath.

"GRYYYYFFINDOR!" The hat's voice almost gave me a heart attack. I wasn't expecting it to be so loud. I didn't expect the cheering from the Gryffindor table, either. I sat down in my seat next to Kate and listened to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. At the end of his speech, he clapped his hands and a feast fit for twenty kings appeared on the table. I also met the House ghost that night, Nearly Headless Nick. He prefers Sir Nicholas, though. I've had such an amazing day. I still need to talk to Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall about Rascal, but I'll save it for tomorrow. I think I'm beginning to like magic.

* * *

><p>Wow, this one was pretty long. I'm kind of proud with myself for writing this much. :)<p>

The Godfather: The next chapter shows a little bit more about the panda sanctuary. I hope I write it well enough to convey my thoughts about it.

Nettie Moore: Thank you for the really good feedback! I got the idea of these journal entries from one of my favorite books, Beka Cooper: Terrier. I did change it up a little bit. I've tried to put myself in Marty's shoes to see what my reactions to the magical world would be. I hope I can keep it up! :D


	4. Marty's Dream

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update and sorry this chapter is a lot shorter then the others. School takes priority over writing, unfortunately. I will definitely write during Christmas break. It's a long way away, but it'll be that much better. :D

* * *

><p><span>Journal Entry 5<span>

(Written in Gryffindor dormitory after waking up)

I had the most vivid dream last night. It was about Mom, Dad, and the panda sanctuary. Nothing bad happened. The dream actually made me feel peaceful. It was the time in second grade when I had gotten in trouble at school for throwing a pencil at someone. The pencil had done it's own throwing. Now that I think back on it, I guess that it was me and my magic. Students were making fun of me for getting in trouble. After school I ran home.

Mom and Dad told me not to worry about it. They knew that I wouldn't throw an object at somebody. At least not intentionally. "Marty, why don't you walk around the sanctuary for a little bit. The pandas still need to get their bamboo lunch," Mom said sweetly. She always knew that the pandas could cheer me up. Pandas can cheer anybody up. I think it's the way they don't care if someone is watching them. Pandas still carry on about their business in a self fulfilling way. Giant pandas and red pandas just want to eat.

"Okay, Mom. I'll go feed the pandas," I said a little grudgingly. I dragged myself out of the house and got a stack of bamboo shoots. The thing people don't seem to understand about giant pandas is that they are bears. Bears can run fast when they see something they want. Picture a mass of fluffy white and black running at you. That's what happens to me everyday I go to feed. I'm pretty fast because of it, though. I started treating it as a kind of game.

* * *

><p>I suppose I'll give a quick background on the sanctuary first. Just to keep my thoughts in order.<p>

_ The panda sanctuary is a 20 acre plot of land dedicated to the maintaining of one of the most loved animals in the world, the Giant Panda. The red panda came into the sanctuary when their numbers started dwindling. It has been my family's job to ensure these beautiful animals have the best home possible. We aren't supposed to name them, but no one follows that rule. A tradition in our family is to name the giant pandas with P names and the red pandas with R names. I swear pandas are just as smart as people. They just know how to work their cute fluffiness to get free food and a free place to sleep._

_ My Great-great-great-etc.-etc-Grandfather founded the sanctuary. He started out by saving a mama panda and her cub from poachers. Mom told me recently that he was a wizard. She said he bought the land and put a protective spell around it. Every witch or wizard in the family after that renewed the spell. I get to do it in the future, since Mom is a squib and Dad is a muggle. All of our pandas are safe from any danger._

* * *

><p>Okay, background done. The game I would play was a lot of fun, a little dangerous, and lacking some common sense. I would get some bamboo leaves off the shoots, put them in my belt, and run around the panda grounds. Most of the red pandas would chase me, but the giant pandas would munch on what they already had. Red pandas are fast. If they got close enough to me they would jump to get the leaves. They would normally do a roll type move after they got the leaves. I called it their victory dance.<p>

Rascal would normally jump down from the trees onto me. Ruby would try to trip me up. She was the fastest red panda. Rick would get next to me, jump at me, and claw for my belt. They were the three main ones to go after me. I take that back, another one was Timmy. He is a very special panda. He's a rescue and has become very fat. His nickname is Ten Ton Tim. He normally waddles behind me when I do my rounds, so I always go back and give him some leaves to eat.

Now to explain what happened when I would go by giant pandas. If they were running out of food, especially Polly, then they would just reach out, grab me, take the leaves, and put me back on the ground. It scared me half-to-death the first few times, but it got really fun. I think that my magic probably helped me to not get hurt by them. I guess I communicated subconsciously. I miss Polly. She would always give me a panda hug when she took the leaves. A panda hug is the most wonderful thing in the world. It's like being wrapped in love and warmth and security. Charging giant pandas would normally tackle me to the ground. They were always nice about it, though. It was like having a very heavy pillow fall on you. Paul would push me over when I ran by and take the leaves while I was down. That left me open to the onslaught of red pandas. Paul's brother, Pete, would flop on me, sit on his panda rear-end, and hold out his paw demanding his food for catching me.

I think the greatest thing a panda can give, giant or red, is a feeling of care. Pandas make you forget your troubles. You just want to hang out with them, be one of them when you're around them. I think I'll take Kate back home during summer or maybe spring break. I think she would like it there.

I love pandas.

I miss home.

I like my new Gryffindor house.


	5. Classes Part 1

A/N: I don't think I'll be able to post again until the weekend. Writing is quite relaxing. Why didn't I do this before?

I chose Snape as DADA teacher, because I had to have Snape in there somewhere. If I had him for potions, though, then the DADA position had no one. And plus, I think Snape is awesome! He should have his dream job. :P

* * *

><p>Journal Entry 6<p>

(Written on field before Broom Flight Class )

Wow, today has been such a busy day. It turns out that I have most of my classes with Kate and the other first years. I've made some friends with other Gryffindors, a few Hufflepuffs, and a handful of Ravenclaws. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't seem to mix, especially when you've been labeled as weird by the older Slytherins. Kate and I share Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Broom Flight Class, Transfiguration, and Herbology. The class I'm taking without her is Muggle Studies. I think it's going to be an easy A. Classes in the magical world are so much more interesting than muggle classes!

Here's my schedule:

**Class -****Teacher**

Divination - Trelawney

Care of Magical Creatures - Hagrid

Broom Flight - Hooch

Herbology - Sprout

Transfiguration - McGonagall

Charms- Flitwick

Defense Against the Dark Arts - Snape

Potions - Slughorn

The first class of the day was Divination with Professor Trelawney. That lady is one cooky bird. Her hair looks like a bird's nest and she must be as blind as a bat with those magnifying lenses she calls glasses. It was a very...interesting class to say the least. Trelawney predicted John Rogers' death in a flying accident. He's a Gryffindor and seems to be one of those, 'I'm so macho and not so smart,' kind of guys, so he thought it was cool. Trelawney wanted an awe inspiring look from him, so she moved to Kate and me when she didn't get it.

"Let me see your crystal ball. Come on now," Trelawney said to us. Kate and I looked at each other with suspicious glances, but made no objections. "Yes, I see. Mhmm. Let me hear what you predict your friend's future to be," she looked at me.

"Umm, okay. I see, umm, I see," truthfully, all I saw was wisps of smoke in the stupid round thing, but I wasn't going to say that, "I see...ocean currents?" I had grabbed the first thought of Kate that came to my mind. I certainly wasn't expecting her to agree!

"Hmm, you are somewhat right. You've missed the deeper meaning and image shown in the crystal ball," she turned to Kate and patted her on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, my dear girl. It seems to me that you are going to die. You won't be able to breathe, your body will be unrecognizable, and you will be found at the bottom of some body of water. Such a shame," she said it in such a drawl way that Kate had a little smirk on her face. I knew the teacher would go on and on if she that smirk. I did the only thing a good friend could, I kicked Kate under the table.

"May I predict Marty's future, Professor?" Kate asked with a little glare towards me.

"Of course, of course. Go ahead."

"I see fuzziness, like fur. Is she going to stop breathing, too?"

"You fail to see the deeper meaning as well," Trelawney put a finger on the globe, "I see another tragic death. Miss Spinsky will be in an incredible amount of pain and will be consumed by the animal she holds most dear," she said in her wispy drawn out voice again. She walked to the next table shaking her head in pity.

"Well, isn't that just a lovely way to go?" I muttered to Kate.

That was the end of my first Divination class. Nothing note worthy happened on my way to Care of Magical Creatures. Actually, Kate almost got us lost. She thought a hallway was a shortcut, but it was actually a very long dead end. We did make it in time, though.

"Welcome everybody, welcome. I'm Professor Hagrid. I got a fun lesson in store for you today," Professor Hagrid told the class. He was really gigantic. It hurt my neck to look up at him. He had a very fluffy looking beard and seemed to have a kind personality. "Today we are goin' to be workin' with Jub Jub birds. Well, I'm going to be workin' with 'em til you know what to do. They're a little dangerous for first years." He walked off into the forest and the class followed.

Some Slytherins were complaining about the walk and potentially dangerous animals. Kate turned around to them and told them to quit their yapping. Haha, yapping is a funny word. I really enjoyed the Care of Magical Creatures class.

The Jub-Jub birds looked scary and ridiculous. They were as big as ostriches, had hooves instead of claws, and they were different colors. I saw pink with red, blue with green, all black, brown and yellow. It was amazing to look at all of them. All of us were amazed until Hagrid put on thick leather gloves and caught one of the smaller of the Jub-Jubs. He brought it over to us and opened it's beak. It had teeth, very sharp looking teeth. The whole class took a step a back when we saw that.

"Now, these little guys can't fly, but they can jump," Hagrid said.

A Hufflepuff whispered to his neighbors, "He calls those little? They're as big as we are."

Hagrid continued teaching, "The beak is the most dangerous part of this bird. It can rip your arm off if you aren't wearin' special gloves. Like these," he held up his arm. His captured bird started flapping and squawking. "Alright, fine. There you go you dumb bird." He let the bird go and told us the benefits of Jub-Jub birds. "They are great for traveling through rocky terrain. If you can fit on their backs, that is. They can jump over boulders and large gaps in the ground. Their wings help them maintain balance. Maybe we can get a few of ya on their backs by the end of term," he told the class with a wink. I was excited. It would be awesome to ride something like that. Kate looked pretty excited too. Hagrid went on to tell us that a Jub-Jub bird egg made the most delicious omelet. I think we are going to be trying that down the road.

Kate and I hurried to the practice field for Broom Flight Class. Slytherins were already there and some Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were eyeing the better brooms. Kate drifted over to the more hesitant people. I wonder why. I've never flown before, but I assume it's not that hard. At least, not as hard as climbing through bamboo shoots and other trees, right?

* * *

><p>AN: Review? Yes? *panda eyes* You can't ignore the panda eyes. :D

I also had no idea on how to type the way Hagrid would speak, so I tried my best.


	6. Broom Flight Class

A/N: Don't really have much to say today. :) I'm pretty happy with what I wrote. REVIEW! PLEASE! Even if it's just, Sup. like your story. pretty sweet. Bye. I'd even like one that goes, You need to work on your writing.

I like to hear opinions! :D

* * *

><p><span>Journal Entry 7<span>

(Written in Hospital Wing after Broom Flight Class)

I don't like flying. I don't like flying. I don't like flying. I don't see how anyone can feel safe on a stick that flies. Climbing through bamboo shoots and other trees is so much safer and a ton more fun. I thought I was going to die!

Madam Hooch, who reminded me of a cat-like porcupine, yelled at those students touching the brooms. She even threatened to take points away if anyone touched the brooms without her present. (House points help your House win the House Cup at the end of the year. It's kind of a big thing.) Hooch made us stand on the left side of a room and told us, "Now, when I blow my whistle, put your right hand over your broom and say up. Make sure to be commanding. Ready?" She blew the whistle and everyone started saying up.

After a few tries I asked, "Kate, what's supposed to happen?"At the same time I asked my question her broom few up into her hand.

"That, is supposed to happen," Kate responded with a mischievous smile. I ended up being the last one to get the broom up. My tactic was laughed at a little, but hey, it worked. I was getting mad so I kind of growled at the broom.

"Get UP you dang broom!" The broom flew up into my hand. I was quite pleased with myself.

"Good job, class," Madam Hooch said. "You are going to mount your broom when I blow my whistle. When you hear two whistles, kick off from the ground for few seconds, hold onto your broom with a good grip, and lean forward gently to touch back down. Ready?"

I whispered to Kate quickly, "Hey. You okay?" She looked like she was going to be sick.

Kate shook her head, "No I'm not, Marty. Flying and me are not on good terms. I swim. I like water. You can't free fall hundreds of feet to the ground in water. I don't do heights unless I'm jumping off a rock into the ocean." As she said this her eyes got bigger and her breath came faster. Then, the whistle sounded. We swung our right leg over the broom and got a good grip. After making sure everyone was on, Madam Hooch blew the whistle twice. Kate and I were a step behind the rest of the class. We kicked off a little too hard and went higher than most. Unfortunately, a Slytherin and Ravenclaw came up behind us and shoved us on our backs. We went flying forward. Kate veered off towards the Black Lake and I was soaring to the castle in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

Kate had to be 20-22 feet above the water. I saw her lie down flat on her broom , heard "DIVE, DIVE, DIVE!" and she rolled off the side of the broom. It was the most perfect dive I've ever seen. She had her hands in front of her, palms flat and one on top of the other, perfectly straight in her entrance to the water, and only a little splash. I would have ended up doing a cannon ball, probably. I was able to see her pop up from the water a few seconds later. She looked perfectly fine, so now I had to worry about myself.

A wall appeared and blocked my view of the class and the lake. I was up high, or what seemed high to me. I couldn't slow down. I tried to weave through archways and trees and other obstacles. I was doing pretty good. No broken bones and no broken broom. I heard Madam Hooch behind me shouting directions. I had no idea what she was saying, because there was too much wind. I saw her point ahead of me and she leaned forward on her broom to speed up. I turned around and saw the weirdest looking tree. It was really thick in the trunk and had menacing looking limbs. I couldn't turn fast enough to avoid it. I braced myself for impact, which means I ducked and covered my head with my arms.

When I hit the tree, (now I know it's called the Whomping Willow), the branches stopped me as my broom was completely destroyed. I felt so relaxed being in my element, but I forgot something about this school. It's a magic school, so of course they would have a deadly, magical, moving tree! The branches started to move underneath me. Madam Hooch was yelling at me to jump out and run. She was pulling out her wand, but couldn't cast a spell for fear of me getting caught up in it. I was too high up to jump. I know climbing and trees, where she knows flying and brooms. I jumped down to the branch below me just as the one I was on was flung upwards. Next, I grabbed a swinging limb that was flying past and let the momentum carry me. I dropped to a very thin branch, almost a twig, and quickly leaned forward to swing down again. The Whomping Willow was furious now. It was lashing limbs and swaying itself to try and throw me off. It was the most awesome climbing challenge I've ever had. I had some troubles now, though. I chose the wrong flying branch and ended up higher than I was. I ended up upside-down on the tree a few times, but that was no problem. Climbing with pandas helps you orient yourself when going down head first. I think that's the reason why I didn't fall off. (Thank you, pandas!) I finally made it to the part of the tree where the branches started. I had to jump now. Branches were flying past my face. They hit me more than once. I jumped the remaining 8 feet and rolled when I hit the ground. Madam Hooch could finally use the immobulus spell to stop the Whomping Willow from flattening me.

I ran up the hill and collapsed, breathing hard. That was the most terrifying and exciting thing I've ever done. I was about to close my eyes, when I saw a red streak of fur running at me. It took me a second to realize what it was. A red ball of Rascal jumped on me. He started licking all of my scratches and sniffed me all over. He told me it was because he thought I had yummy treats from the tree on me. I knew it was because he was worried. I didn't have time to get on to him about not being in the dormitory, because Madam Hooch flew down to me.

"Are you okay, Marty? What is that animal? It's not one of the approved ones," she had a very worried look on her face.

"I'm okay. A little scratched up and tired, but perfectly fine. This is Rascal. He's a red panda. He stowed away on the train and I'm planning on asking Professor McGonagall about him at lunch."

"Good, good. I'm glad nothing is broken, but we still need to get you to the hospital wing," she lead me to the stairs and we began going towards the hospital wing. Rascal tagged along behind us. I was wondering how Kate was, when Hooch mentioned her. It was like she read my mind. "Your friend, Kate, is fine. I went to her first, since she was closest. She can really power through water," she said with a smile and a little laugh. "She yelled at me to help you, so I came as fast as I could. Kate should already be in the hospital wing and those boys who pushed you two have already been punished."

I was glad about that. We were almost really hurt. We arrived at the Hospital Wing and I saw Kate hanging out on of the beds. Madam Hooch went to find Madam Pomfrey, the nurse.

"You look awful!" Kate shouted at me. I sat down across from her. "Seriously, you have scratches all over your face and look at your hands!" I did look at my hands and they were pretty torn up. I guess the Whomping Willow has tougher bark then I thought.

"I feel great. You look like a half-drowned rat," I pointed to her soaking wet hair and clothes. I noticed that her robes were gone. "How long did you swim for?"

I was in the middle of the lake, but the water was pretty calm. It didn't take me long to swim to shore. I had to ditch my robes, though. Hooch told me to come up here when I was able to. So, what happened to you?"

"I flew straight into the Whomping Willow. The broom is trashed now, but I got out relatively unscathed." Rascal jumped up on Kate's bed. "I really have to talk to Mcgonagall about him. I guess I'll do it at lunch."

Kate had put Rascal in her lap and was playing with his feet. "Who has cute little feet? Whooo has cute little feet? Rascal has cute little feet. Yes he does, yes he does," Kate was saying in a baby voice. I had completely lost her attention. Oh well.

_**KATE WAS HERE! Kate is the best person ever! Kate is amazingly awesome! WORSHIP THE AWESOMENESS OF KATE!**_

Kate! I leave for two seconds and she writes in my journal! Ahh! I guess that's what friends do. :P

Madam Pomfrey put an ointment on my face that healed the scratches up in a few minutes. Kate was checked for hypothermia and Black Lake Leeches. She was given the all clear. We are going to Herbology now.

* * *

><p>AN: I just did some research and found out some things that clash with my story. I'm changing Muggle Studies to Charms and making Care of Magical Creatures a semester class for first years. I know that Divination is only offered to third years and above, but it's pertinent to the story. I might make it a semester class too, but we'll just have to wait and see.

I also need to adjust the schedule, but I'll do that on their second day of school. :)

REVIEW! PLEASE! You'll get cookies AND a donut! :D


	7. More Classes

A/N: In case you didn't catch my last note.

I just did some research and found out some things that clash with my story. I'm changing Muggle Studies to Charms and making Care of Magical Creatures a semester class for first years. I know that Divination is only offered to third years and above, but it's pertinent to the story. I might make it a semester class too, but we'll just have to wait and see.

I also need to adjust the schedule, but I'll do that on their second day of school. :)

* * *

><p><span>Journal Entry 8<span>

(Written at the end of lunch in the Great Hall)

Phew, first half of the day is done. This place is just full of experiences. First, I'm told that I'm going to die a painful death. Second, I meet dangerous magical creatures. Then, I almost die in Broom Flight Class. (What happened to John Rogers being the one to die while flying?) Finally, herbology is my favorite and safest class so far. Well, as safe as it can be when Kate gets to use scissors.

Herbology was fairly uneventful. I'm use to muggle plants, since Mom has a garden planted and I would help her. I don't mind digging in the dirt and getting mud under my fingernails. Kate was so funny. We are planting Devil's Snare seeds and Flitterbloom seeds. _Only_ the seeds. Professor Sprout wants us to learn the differences between the two. The class will grow them until the plants become too dangerous. Devil's Snare is quite a violent plant that will bind and choke a person who touches it. Flitterbloom looks like Devil's Snare, but is non-violent. Kate planted the seeds and decided to name her them. Her Devil's Snare is named Momo and her Flitterbloom is named Moe. She thought it would be funny to a plant after another plant. (Just in case I forget all of my Japanese. Momo means peach and Moe means bud.) I decided to name my Flitterbloom Saki, meaning blossom, and my Devil's Snare Ume, meaning plum blossom. Plum is funny to say. Plum, haha. Yes, I know. I'm weird, but I'm proud of it!

I went and talked to Professor McGonagall about Rascal at lunch. She was pretty cool about it. Rascal was there to meet her and he was very nice. Rascal must really want to stay here. McGonagall said that she already received a letter from my parents about him being at Hogwarts. I could use him in Transfiguration and any other classes that required a familiar. She dismissed me and now I'm eating at the Gryffndor table next to Kate. Kate says hi. I don't know who she is saying hi to. Maybe my future self when I read this again in a few years.

This is a pretty boring entry. I expected McGonagall to yell or something like that. I will write again after the second part of the day is done.

Journal Entry 9

(Written in Gryffindor Common Room after Potions)

WOW! Classes here are amazing! Transfiguration is, by far, my most favorite class. Defense Against the Dark Arts comes in a solid second. Turns out Prof. McGonagall is an animagus. She can transform into a cat! It's some special type of magic where you turn into the animal you are most like, but you can still think like a human. I would love to be an animagus! Kate and I were able to talk in some down time during class and she said, "That would be so awesome! I think I would be a crime-fighting dolphin or something like that. What would you get, Marty?"

"Hmm, I think I would be a mischievous monkey or maybe some kind of bird. It would be so awesome, Kate!"

Prof. McGonagall began speaking again, "Animagai need to register with the Ministry. Very few animagai are in existence today and the Ministry needs to make sure no trouble is being caused. None of you are to try this," McGonagall warned. "It is extremely dangerous and painful. I will not have students die trying something out of their league." She went on to talk about making things come to life, like suits of armor; turning a flower petal into a small bird, and even transfiguring an enemy into a ferret. She winked at the class when she said that. I have a feeling she may have done something like that before. I was completely absorbed in the class. Kate was pretty interested too.

The rest of the class passed by without anything else noteworthy happening. We just took notes on transfiguring a match into a needle. We are going to actually try it tomorrow. That's all that happened in Transfiguration and nothing happened on my way to Charms.

Charms Class was pretty cool. Professor Flitwick was a little guy. I think someone said he is half-goblin. That's pretty awesome. His classroom is interesting. We sit at desks that are on different levels and the Professor is on a podium at the front of the classroom.

On to Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA. I can't wait to practice more spells. Professor Snape seems to be very harsh towards students, especially Gryffindors. He is lenient towards Slytherins, however. I'm guessing this is because he's the Head of Slytherin House. My first thought about him was that I wouldn't want to mess with him. He has kind of a big nose and somewhat greasy hair, but it is not the worst I've seen. Kate seemed so happy to be in the class. She must know a lot of spells already.

"Kate, chill out. You look like you're going to bounce out of your seat," I told Kate before class started.

"I'm sorry. I just love learning new spells. Now I can actually practice them! I hope we do something cool!" Kate's eyes were as big as saucers. I decided to leave her alone. I looked around the room and saw the same bunch of kids in my other classes. One student was out of place though. A Slytherin. It was the blonde boy from the train. Oh great. I nudged Kate and nodded my head in the boy's direction and Kate muttered, "Oh crud. Just keep your head down and maybe he won't choose us to spar against."

Snape walked down from his office, which is on the second floor connected by a staircase to the actual classroom, and told us, "I will not say welcome to blah blah blah. I couldn't care less that you are here. I will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and you will learn. If you don't apply yourself, then you will fail and it's not my problem." He looked us over with a steely gaze. "My assistant is standing over by the chalkboard. His name is Orion Dulces, he is a third year, and he will help me where you all would miserably fail. I do not tolerate pranks, misbehavior, or talking while I am talking." He flicked his wand over to two boys in the back. Their eyes got really wide when no noise came out of their mouths. Snape gave them an indifferent look and continued talking, "I need to see how competent you are at casting spells, so that is what we are going to be doing for the next three days. Everybody, out of your chairs and stand in the back of the room." We did as we were told. Snape flicked his wand and the desks moved to the sides of the room.

"So cool," Kate whispered.

We were then told to pair up. Three girls matched up and Snape got onto them. "What part of pair means three? Separate now." One girl moved immediately to a boy who didn't have a partner. I had to smile at how afraid everybody was. Snape was no charging panda. I was a little intimidated, but I wasn't going to run away. We spaced out, one person on one line and the other opposite. "Practice _protego_. It's a protection spell. It's a simple flick of the wand. Begin."

The class practiced _protego_ for most of the time. It got kind of boring. Snape had a little duel at the end with Orion to show us the benefits of a protection spell. It was really cool to watch. DADA is an awesome class, but we already have to write a one page essay on giants and where they're found. I hate writing. Haha, that's ironic. I'm writing right now. Hahaha. I'm so funny.

Orion stopped Kate and I in the hallway after class. He had a criticizing look on his face, "Are you the dancing whale noise girl and the raccoon pet girl?" He said with a little smirk and a little scorn in his voice.

"Panda," I said straight faced. "Rascal is a red panda, not a raccoon."

"Whatever. You guys did...okay with the spells. I'm supposed to tell you that there is a Dueling Club. Ask your prefect or Head Boy about it," he turned around and left without another word.

Kate seemed surprised, "Well that was rude. He thinks we suck at spells. And I am the _whale_ noise dancing girl not the _dancing_ whale noise girl. I made noises way before I danced." We glared at Orion's back one last time and went to potions.

Hmm, about potions. The professor is...interesting. Professor Slughorn is a fairly large man, (tummy wise). He seems to be the definition of a couch-potato. He favors students with great talent. It makes me feel better since he doesn't go easy on Slytherins.

About the classroom. It is in the dungeons and really cold. Jars on shelves hold things that I don't even want to look at. I saw an eyeball staring at me and I swear it could move! There were lizards and other unfortunate animals to be caught and pickled in jars. Ew, still not use to some of this magic stuff. Some people say that the Slytherin Common Room is down here. No wonder some of them are so cold-hearted.

Potions was rather boring today. Slughorn said that we are going to practice Cure For Boils tomorrow when we have more time. By the way, Kate is a genius with potions. Slughorn asked a bunch of questions on what plants could be used for a certain use. Kate answered almost every single one of them. She earned our house 25 points! I keep forgetting that she fishes for these ingredients with her family!

Slughorn asked Kate and I to stay after class. Some ooohs could be heard from a few Gryffs. It was just playful. Slughorn asked us when the classroom was empty, "I would like to invite you two into the Slug Club. It is a very prestigious club to belong to. Only the best are asked to join." He said this with a loftiness in his voice. I think it was pride or maybe he's a little full of himself...

"What, exactly, did we do to be offered this, Professor?" Kate asked.

"Isn't it obvious for you, Kate? You have the best knowledge of magical and mundane plants of any first year. Maybe even better than a third year. As for Marty, I saw your little broom accident and that is the quickest thinking I've seen in a long time. Not to mention you survived the Whomping Willow," he said ending with a little knowing smile. "I'll let you know when I'm going to host a party or banquet. The closest one is probably on Halloween. Ah, I've kept you for too long. Go on to your studies now." We were dismissed, so we went outside to one of the courtyards.

"All in all a pretty good day, don't you think Marty?" Kate asked me on the way to dinner. "Too bad our schedule changes. This _was_ just the intro day."

"Yeah, I liked my schedule today. It was busy, but relaxing. Tomorrow morning is potions, DADA, and herbology in the afternoon. Exciting!" I said the last part sarcastically.

I am so tired right now. So many new things were introduced to me today. My brain is still trying to sort it all out. Homework comes first and then happy sleep. Rascal is already passed out on the rug in front of the Gryffindor fireplace. He's been accepted well and he certainly loves the attention. Goodnight Journal, enjoy your ink-filled lines.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEEEEEEEASE! :D I said please. please. please.<p> 


	8. Room of Requirement

A/N: Happy birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy birthday dear Giant Red Panda! Happy Birthday to ME! :D

Enjoy the story. Review please, por favor, per favore! :D

* * *

><p><span>Journal Entry 10<span>

(Written in Room of Requirement after classes)

Such an awesome day today! Double potions was sooooo long. A class from 9:00 am to 11:42 am in a freezing dungeon ticks by so slowly. We brewed Cure for Boils today. I, as well as most of the class, have found one kid to glare at every 5 minutes. His name is Mathew Oley Doliwa and he is sadly a Gryffindor. I thought Kate was going to murder him.

"Oy, Mod! What are you doing?" Kate shouted at Mod. We call him Mod for short. He threw a tantrum when someone called him Mat. All he would approve was Mod. He's a jerk too. He purposely spilled lavender into Kate's cauldron because she was doing better than him. "You jerk. Now I have to start all over again!" Kate said with a very threatening look. It was easy for Kate to restart. She was done in a minute. I had just finished when I felt something drop on my table.

"Professor! Marty stole my snake fangs and now my potion is messed up," Mod complained to Slughorn.

The professor replied, "I don't think Marty would steal anything, Mathew." He looked over to Kate's new potion and exclaimed, "Oh my, look at this wonderful Cure for Boils. I would have not noticed it had you not called me over here, Mathew. 10 points to Gryffindor!" Mod looked absolutely furious. After class some of the guys confronted him. (Kate and I had earned a reputation of doing the unexpected. I guess that made us cool or something like that. I was just happy to be noticed.)

"What do you think you're doing to Kate and Marty's potions? You're costing them ingredients and possibly_ our_ House points," Gren Walhym said. He seemed to be the leader of the boy's first years. He's probably going to be a prefect.

"I'm messing them up on purpose, duh. I would have much rather been a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw than a lion. I'm going to help the other Houses out by losing points for my own. Kind of backfired today..." Mod walked away mumbling to himself. Probably making other plans to ruin Gryffindor.

Kate and I walked up to Gren. "Thanks for trying," Kate said.

"I can't believe someone actually tries to ruin their own House," I mumbled. We all went to the Great Hall to eat lunch. It was very yummy. You had a choice of a simple ham and cheese sandwich or a wizardy choice of chicken stew with dumplings. I've noticed that wizards and witches don't eat very healthy foods. I have yet to see an apple. Which is kind of ironic, since most people think of apples when they think of witches. I ate a sandwich, drank some pumpkin juice (which is surprisingly good), and had some pudding. Okay, maybe a little more than some. I like pudding almost as much as cake. Maybe being a witch is why Mom and Dad let me eat so much candy. I never had teeth problems and my doctor said I was as healthy as any kid he sees.

Gren introduced us to a few of his friends. Let's see if I remember them. Randy Thompson: he had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Lenny Nelson: he is asian and has wild looking hair. It sticks up in all dirctions. Philinius Kersh: He just goes by Phil and he always smiles. He would be the friend to go to if you needed to be cheered up. Gren is definitely the tallest of the group and he has blonde/brown hair and brown eyes. That is all I can remember from them. I know they talked and were funny, but I can't think of anything they said.

Kate and I went to Transfiguration a little early and I am so glad we did. We saw Rascal prancing down the corridor. He had a book in his little mouth. "Rascal, what is that?" I asked him. It was just Kate and me so I wasn't bothered to be talking to him. "Who did you take that from?"

Rascal dropped the book on the ground and slunk over to me, "I was jus tryin to help." He said sweetly. Darn those eyes!

"Trying to help who?"

"You. I was gettin back at that Mod kid. He should not try to mess you up on porpoise," Rascal said.

I sighed, "You mean purpose. Porpoise means dolphin. Thank you for thinking about me, but I can fight my own battles. Now, go find some birds to chase. Not too big or they'll carry you away." Rascal ran off into the courtyards. I saw a bunch of birds fly off into the air. He actually listened to me. Wow. We must be connecting.

"Ewww. Rascal slobbered all over the cover. It's so nasty and green," Kate said with a scrunched up face.

"He probably ate some bamboo before this. Come one, let's take it to McGonagall." It was nasty to pick up. Nothing was untouched by panda spit. He must have sneezed on it too. Kate and I decided to use a charm. _Wingardium Leviosa_ helped us move the book to the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall did a cleaning spell and the book was all better. She gave each of us 5 points for being honest. Yay for McGonagall!

We just practiced with changing the matchstick into a needle. I almost had it! The match turned silver and shiny, but there was no eye for the needle. Kate did a lot worse. She flicked her wrist too much and sent a very sharp matchstick toward the desk in front of us. They were not too happy.

Now about the Room of Requirement. Kate and I have been here for about two hours looking at everything. We were exploring the castle and ran into the same hallway that Kate was a short cut on the first day. The very long dead end. We didn't feel like walking back, so we hung out near the Barnabus the Barmby tapestry. Transfiguration homework was taking forever. Kate got up and started walking in front of the wall saying, "I wish I could learn to be an Animagus." She only said it a few times when the wall...changed. That's the best word I can use. A door came out of the wall. A DOOR just magically appeared. Naturally we went into the magical door.

It had small bookshelves on the left side of the room. Some trees were by the wall opposite the door and the pool took up the entire right side. Yes, that's right. I said a pool. A pool at Hogwarts, in a secret room, that was found by two witches. Do I sound crazy? I think I sound crazy. If a crazy person thinks they're crazy, then are they really crazy? I'm confused now. Back to the room!

"Woah! Look at this place!" Kate said with excitement. "This is amazing! Wait a second, I know what this is. It's the Room of Requirement! It shows up when someone has a need for it. It's answering my wish to be an animagus," she responded to my very confused look.

We started looking around, "Look at these books. _How to Become an Animagus_, well that seems pretty self-explanatory. _A Guide to Mastering Your Inner Animal. Painful Yet Satisfying. _All of the books on the shelves were animagus books. We've been reading through them to find the best way to approach this. It does seem pretty painful the first few times, but most books say after the tenth time you get used to your bones changing shape. We still haven't found out what happens if it goes wrong. I guess we'll figure out if we can do this tomorrow.

I'm just going to dinner, doing homework, and then collapsing asleep on my bed.

Bye, Journal.


	9. Awwww Yeah!

A/N: Happy Friday! I found out today that my English teacher really doesn't like me. Oh well! You guys like me, right? Righhhht? Review! :P

* * *

><p><span>Journal Entry 11<span>

(Written in Room of Requirement after lunch)

I got to sleep in a bit, had a good breakfast, and I'm ready for anything! We decided to split up the reading and have been taking notes on a blackboard that the Room provided. Here are the steps that we've come up with so far:

1. Have wand in close reach

2. Relax all muscles (meditate)

3. Think of favorite hobbies, memories, family, school, and any jobs you've had

(this is where it gets fuzzy)

4. Let the feelings fill you up whether it's happy, sad, anger, or anything else

5. Something about bones changing

(I guess it's painful)

6. something happens

7. something else happens

8. You're an animagus! Yay!

Steps 5, 6, and 7 are why we are still reading. Oh, I almost forgot! We met a house-elf today. Actually, many house-elves. We snuck down to the kitchen before lunch to snag some food. We wanted to hurry back to the Room of Requirement. A little house-elf by the name of Hokey told us that the food wasn't finished yet. He would bring two plates up to the Room when he could. He's so sweet! I love his droopy ears and how all house-elves are so cute and little. I should look out now to see if he's there. Kate's still reading. Brb!

Back! I took a little break to eat. Brownie is now helping us. Here we go again. "Brownie found it! Brownie found it!" Brownie shouted. It was the third time he's shouted this. He thinks he finds something really important, but it's usually not.

"Let me see, Brownie," Kate said. She picked up the book he was holding up to her. She yawned a little bit. Kate always gets sleepy when she eats food. "What the? Brownie found it! He found it!" Kate ran to me to show me the book. The passage we were looking at said, _I surrounded myself with familiar smells. I let the smells and memories fill me up, much like a patronus charm. When I felt the feelings reach their max, I gripped my wand and let magic flow through me. It was dreadfully painful, but well worth it._

These were the steps we need!We can finally begin. I'll write tonight after we try this. I'm still curious about the pool. Til tonight! Bye!

Journal Entry 12

(Written in Gryff Dormitory)

I'm a panda and Ariana is a whale! I'M A PANDA! and Ariana's a whale? I know, weird right?

It was so amazing, but I'm so sore right now. I can barely move my hand to write. It started off with Kate saying, "We HAVE to try this now!"

"We should wait. We are tired from all the reading and we need energy," I tried to sway her.

"No, we need to try it now so we know what it's like," Kate complained.

"What if something goes wrong with the two of us? No one will know where we are."

"Umm, Brownie can help Miss," Brownie piped up. "Brownie knows you are here and Brownie knows where Hospital Wing is. Brownie can help!"

"Yeah, Brownie can help," Kate said while hugging the tiny elf. He looked so happy for the approval.

I sighed, "Okay. But if it gets too bad I'm stopping." Kate sat near the pool because it reminded her of home. I sat near the woods because it reminded me of home. We were sitting criss-cross-applesauce and had our wands on our knees. Step 1: complete. Step 2, relax muscles: complete. We were breathing evenly, almost like we were asleep. Step 3, let memories and scents from home fill your emotions up: complete.

I could _feel_ it. I gripped my wand like the guy said and let the magic flow through me. I took a shuddering breath. It was like the pain you got when you were growing. It hurt your bones from the inside. I grabbed my side with one hand and my head with the other. My hand wasn't my hand anymore. It was a paw!

"Keep RELAXED!" I heard Kate shout. When she said this I went back to my sitting position. It hurt so bad. Now it felt like when one of your feet falls asleep. Pins and needles through my whole body. I _had_ to stretch out. I looked at Kate. She was turning blue and..and...rubbery. Her skin looked so weird. I wonder what I looked like half way. Kate opened her eyes and saw me. She tumbled backwards into the water. I think she was scared of me.

I started to run to her to make sure she was okay. I couldn't run right. I had to get on all fours and I was so big. I looked into the pool and was scared out of my wits. Kate was a blue whale! Yeah. Like as in EEEEOOOH eeeah ooooohaeeee EEEAH whale music. I'm writing down what she looks like for future references. In case you haven't figured it out, I am in human form right now. Pandas can't write.

Kate is 900 pounds (or so I'm guessing. Think of a hippopotamus.) She has a scar over her right shoulder...flipper? "It's a scar from a sea urchin," Kate said later. She has bristly teeth and very lovely flippers. (She wanted me to put that.)

"Hey, Kate!" I shouted, "you need to record my markings now!" I splashed the water and slapped the surface. Why did she have to be a whale? Kate rose her back up in the water and spewed water out of her blowhole. It hit me full on. As I rolled I turned into my panda form. I was a ball of wet panda fur. I saw Kate jump out of the water in whale form to change into human Kate. Haha, she fell when she landed on the ground. Serves her right for blowing water at me.

"Hahaha," Kate laughed. "You look so funny!" I was sitting with my paws in front of me with a grumpy look on my face. "I'll start writing..."

-Kate speaking! Or writing or...whatever... Marty is smaller than a normal Giant Panda, but has the red of the Red Panda. Picture the black marks of a Giant Panda and make them red. Let's see what else...she's missing a line of fur on her left paw. (Scar from the archery unit at her muggle school.) Her ears are like a Red Panda's instead of Giant Panda. Oooh, look at her tail! I'm gonna pull it.-

"Grrrrr," I growled.

-Okay, not going to pull the tail. The tail is also a Red Panda's tail. I am going to call Marty a Giant Red Panda, since she is almost as big and fluffy as a Giant Panda but has some Red Panda features. Oh dear, she can roll around on the floor like a...a...bowling ball! That's that muggle round thing. Haha, she is grabbing her feet and rolling around. This is so fun to watch! Ahh! She's coming at me. Bye!-

_ This is fuuuuuuuun! I like rolling around. Oh no, dizzy. I'm dizzy. _

_ "_Are missus okay? Brownie thinks missus okay. Would missus like some dinner? It begins in a half hour," the little house-elf said.

_Okay! Oh wait, he can't hear me. Changing back now. _

Ow ow ow ow. That hurt. Changing back felt so weird. It was like my body wanted to stay in that form. It felt right, but I know I'm supposed to be human. I changed back to myself and settled into good old Marty shape.

Dinner was delicious. There was pumpkin pie, pumpkin juice, roast beef, some sort of yummy stew, and some good fried chicken. A special plate appeared in front of Kate and me that had brownies. We left a note on it for our favorite house-elf thanking him for everything.

Last one up tonight in the dormitory. Going up to bed now. Don't want the other girls being mad at me for keeping them up. Good night!

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it!


	10. Exploring

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Been busy with school and a sick horse. I'll try and write another chapter today, but you should expect one for tomorrow. :)

Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p><span>Journal Entry 12<span>

(Written in the Forbidden Forest along the Black Lake)

Well, Kate and I have been exploring the grounds. We are still getting used to our new forms. Time to talk about this morning.

"Marty, wake up. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!" I heard Kate yell.

"Mmnnnggg," I mumbled. I was sore and exhausted from the night before.

"Weeeeeeeee! Here comes Rascal!" I heard Rascal yell at me. My eyes popped open and I rolled off the bed. Rascal started to laugh crazily while rolling around on my sheets. He paused noticing that I wasn't under him. He looked over the side of the bed and smiled his red panda smile.

"Kate, did you throw that crazed panda at me!" I asked her while glaring.

"Nooooooo. Let's eat breakfast! Come on or everything will be gone," Kate said innocently.

"Fine. I'm kind of sore, are you?" I got dressed while Kate tried to Rascal. He was jumping on furniture and blankets. Why does he have to be so messy?

"A little bit. I keep feeling the back of my neck for a blowhole. It feels weird without it," Kate responded.

"Ready, let's go!" We ran out of the dormitory and into the common room. It was mostly empty. We were walking through the hallways when Kate and I got into a little hip check duel. Haha, it's so much fun. I pushed her and she pushed back. We were almost to the top of the stairs on the 6th flight when I dodged back and Kate fell into the wall. I literally mean she fell into the wall.

"Kate? Where did you go?" I asked. Rascal climbed up my leg and on my back to look over my shoulder. "You know. You really are just a big scaredy cat," I mumbled to him. Just then a hand reached out, grabbed my robe an pulled me into the wall. "KATE! That was the weirdest thing to ever happen to me!"

"Really?" She looked at me doubtfully. "And last night in the ROR was a normal swim in the ocean?" Kate and her water analogies.

"Haha, I guess you're right about that. So what is this place?"

"I don't know, but this part doesn't seem very big. There's a space a little to your right." Kate and I looked to my right and saw blackness.

"Is that just a big hole?" I asked.

"Weeeeee! Slide!" Rascal exclaimed and jumped into the hole.

"Rascal!" I shouted. We watched red fur slide all around and down in a spiral. It was a slide. Kate jumped in next.

"You coming along, Giant Red Panda?" Kate asked with a wry smile.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "See you at the bottom." Kate slid off and I soon followed. It was so much fun. The slide was a polished steel that let us go fast, but was angled so we wouldn't go too fast.

"Hey, Kate!" I shouted over the noise of the wind from the slide.

"Yeah?"

"What's at the bottom of this to cushion our stop?" I got silence in return. "Kate?" I said a little panicked now.

"I guess we're going to find out!" Kate pointed and I saw the end of the slide coming towards us. I took my wand out and did the lumos spell. At least with a little light we could see. At least there was ground. The end of the slide was connected to the ground. We went sprawling on the floor and kept sliding for a few feet. It was a lot of fun. Kate lit her wand too and we looked around for an exit. There was only a tapestry of a dancing tree. I moved it aside and saw an opening. We climbed into the hole and ended up on the other side of the a painting. I pushed on it a little and it swung open. Kate poked her head out and jumped to the ground. "It's all clear," she whispered up to me. I swung out and landed somewhat gracefully.

The painting was closing when I remembered something very important. "Oh no! We left Rascal!" I ran back to the painting, stuck my fingers between it and the wall, and made the opening show once more. I climbed through and saw Rascal trying to get up to the opening on the other side. I grabbed the scruff of his fur and lifted him up. We caught up to Kate and walked to the Great Hall. The slide had put us on the ground floor. I won't be using the stairs to come down here anymore. Haha.

Breakfast was good. Kate was right about the good stuff being taken. We snuck out of the castle after to the Forbidden Forest. I changed into my panda form after a ways. It still took me a few minutes to do it. Kate climbed on my back and we started walking.

"_Let me up! I wanna go up!" _Rascal said.

_"You can walk, Rascal. Or go swing from the trees," _I told him sternly. He just plumped his rump right on the ground and tilted his head down in his pout. _"No. You can keep up. Kate wouldn't be able to." _

_ "Fine," _he mumbled. He took up a spot right behind my long tail.

"Ummm, Marty? What was that about?" Kate asked. I just shook my head since we couldn't communicate with one transformed and the other normal. "Okay, then. Take us towards the Black Lake, so I can transform." I nodded and started to jog.

It's weird running on all fours. I think it's actually easier and more fun. We made it to a little hide out spot when Kate told me to stop. She climbed off, took off her outer robes, and jumped into the water. A couple minutes later a saw her spout some water out of her blowhole.

_"You should see all of this underwater stuff. It's amazing how much I can see!"_

_ "It's probably because your eye now is as big as, if not bigger, than your normal head." _I joked.

_ "Haha, that's very true. I wish I could write this down..." _Kate murmured.

_ "Why don't you? Just write it in my journal. I'll leave some space for you. While you write, I can go explore." _I offered up.

_"That's a great idea!" _

So right now, Kate is swimming in the Black Lake and I'm sitting under a tree. I think Kate will make the next entry unless she finds something else to do. See ya later, Journal.


End file.
